My Happily Ever After
by Stephanie18
Summary: Companion piece to When She Was Evil II. If you're a fan of that, read this. Prue has a dream about the one person she never got to say sorry to while she was The Source.


My Happily Ever After  
  
Summary: Companion piece to When She Was Evil II. Prue has a dream about the one person she never got to say sorry to while she was The Source.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I own all else.  
  
A/N: KT has been bothering me about this character forever and I know this little story won't stop her from bothering me about it because - well, if I told you, it'd ruin the story.  
  
You must and must read When She Was Evil and When She Was Evil II to understand what this is about.  
  
NOTE: This is a dream! This is Prue's DREAM! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue sighed and looked at the dream world all around her and gave a small smile. It was just as she imagined it would be, everything was toned down; it appeared as if she were in a pastel oil painting.  
  
She smiled happily and looked up at the pale blue sky. Her spell seemed to be working so far, the dream world was exactly right. The only thing that was left was for him to appear.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
Prue, startled by the voice, looked in the direction from where it came and nearly fainted. There he was, just as she remembered him. He was wearing the same clothes as the day... he died.  
  
"Lierre." She said quietly.  
  
Lierre just looked at her. Prue, completely overwhelmed, rushed over to him and hugged him. She then broke down and began to sob.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She choked out.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Lierre reassured her.  
  
"Wasn't it?" Prue said and pulled away. "I never stopped myself."  
  
"I never stopped you either." Lierre said. "That makes it more my fault than it does yours. You weren't yourself. Your humanity was only hanging on by a thread; it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" Lierre asked.  
  
"For showing me that I could be good." Prue said quietly.  
  
"You knew you could do it, even without me dying." Lierre said.  
  
Prue got a pained look on her face and took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to be with you."  
  
"I wanted to be with you too." Lierre said. "But I guess that's not what fate had planned."  
  
"Fate can be beaten." Prue said. "I've seen people, my own sister, beat it. I just don't know why I couldn't beat it."  
  
"We. We couldn't beat it." Lierre said and took a step toward Prue. "We were in it together. Don't blame yourself. You weren't alone."  
  
"I was alone." Prue said. "I... when I was The Source, I couldn't love properly. All I knew that could even be close to love was mercy. The incident with Piper, that did that to me."  
  
"You weren't alone." Lierre said. "You just think that. You did have love inside of you, I could tell. The Source just wouldn't let it out. I knew it was there though, I knew."  
  
"You're right." Prue said quietly.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Lierre smirked.  
  
"I want to show you something." Prue said with a smile.  
  
Lierre gave Prue a questioning look, but she just continued to smile. She took his hand and led him to a chess board. It looked exactly the spot where they would play chess in the Underworld.  
  
"Wow." Lierre said and took his usual seat. "You really thought this out."  
  
"How could I not have?" Prue said and sat down. "I knew I was going to be with you."  
  
Lierre just smiled at her and looked down at the chess board. He then looked up at Prue, smiling wider.  
  
"I'm going to be able to beat you now." He said. "You don't have your Source powers to use to cheat."  
  
"I can cheat without my Source powers." Prue said and moved a piece.  
  
"I just let you win you know." Lierre said and moved a pawn.  
  
"Whatever you want to believe." Prue said and captured the pawn.  
  
"How did you do that?" Lierre asked. "I know you're cheating. How do you cheat so good?"  
  
"It's a secret." Prue said with a smile.  
  
They played in silence for a bit, then Lierre put his hand over Prue's before she could move.  
  
"Can we stop?" He asked quietly.  
  
Prue nodded and just looked at him. She could tell that whatever he was about to say wouldn't make her extremely happy.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked quietly.  
  
"This is only a dream." Lierre said sadly. "It's real in a way, but you'll wake up soon and it'll be over."  
  
"I'll cast the spell every night if I have to." Prue said.  
  
"You know you won't be happy that way." Lierre said and stood up.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Prue said and went over to him.  
  
"I have to." Lierre said. "This isn't reality."  
  
"It sure feels like it." Prue said, tears forming in her eyes. "Isn't reality when it hurts? Well, it hurts."  
  
"I know it does." Lierre said and took a step away from Prue. "But I can't let you live your life like this."  
  
"Happy? You don't want me to be happy?" Prue said. "Because that's what I am now."  
  
"At this very moment maybe, but if you just keep using the spell, you'll realize what you're missing out on. The things I can't give you."  
  
Lierre took another step back and began slowly fading away.  
  
"Don't leave me!" Prue called out to him. "Not again!"  
  
But then Lierre was gone.  
  
"When do I get my happily ever after?" Prue whispered.  
  
Prue fell to her knees and began sobbing. After a few minutes of this, Prue slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She was back in her room. The dream was over. But reality wasn't.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: KT hates me right now. That's fine. She'll be harrassing me soon. *sigh* Such is furthering the plot. 


End file.
